disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Burton
Corey Gregg Burton (born August 3, 1955) is an American voice actor who provided the voice for several Disney animated characters. He has a wide vocal range from voicing high characters, raspy characters and Baritone voices. His Baritone voice is the reason he took over Tony Jay's roles. He received an Annie Award for his work as Ludwig Von Drake in House of Mouse and an Annie nomination for his voice work as Captain Hook in Return to Never Land and Jake and The Never Land Pirates. '' Roles Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-3505-1-.jpg|Grumpy Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg|Magic Mirror (since 2006) Pinocchio-pinocchio-4962226-960-720.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow (Disney On Ice) Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-5930.jpg|The Coachman Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2767-1-.jpg|Yen Sid Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9858-1-.jpg|Chernabog Dumbo_163.jpg|Timothy Mouse (since 2001) Iceradumbo1783.jpg|The Ringmaster (since 1999) disney_521.gif|Dale Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-855.jpg|Gus White Rabbit KHREC.png|White Rabbit (1984-2002) Doorknob_KHREC.png|The Doorknob (since 2001) 374338 1267288932692 400 267.jpg|Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (since 2001) Clipalicecaterpillar2.gif|Caterpillar (since 2001) mad-hatter-21.jpg|Mad Hatter Card Soldiers KHREC.png|Card Soldiers (since 1984) NewPicture6-1.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake Professor-lg.jpg|Professor Owl (Disney's Sing Along Songs) Captain Hook.png|Captain Hook (since 1983) Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2180.jpg|Mr. Smee (1983-2002) 1954-brownstone-2.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore Swordinthestone 150.jpg|Sir Pelinore 584437-sherekhansetup.jpg|Shere Khan (since 2006) Sark.png|Sark (Kingdom Hearts II) Mcp.png|Master Control Program (MCP) (''Kingdom Hearts II) Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan (1992-2001) Little-Mermaid-Screencap-the-little-mermaid-1870572-720-480.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam (since 2004) Gruffi Gummi.jpg|Gruffi Gummi Toadwart01.jpg|Toadwart Normal beautyandthebeast 425.jpg|Maurice (since 2001, in tandem with Jeff Bennett) Zipper.jpg|Zipper Aladdin0117.jpg|The Peddler (Kingdom Hearts series) 300px-SantaClaus.png|Santa Claus (Kingdom Hearts II) Speedy.jpg|Speedy the Snail Quint.jpg|Quint Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3140.jpg|Claude Frollo (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, currently) Disney zeus.jpg|Zeus (Hercules: The Animated Series) Shan-Yu_KHII.png|Shan Yu (Kingdom Hearts II) Atlantis275.jpg|Gaetan Moliére DocHudson3.jpg|Doc Hudson (videogames) Secrets hatchetman davis.jpg|Ghost Host (since 2001) Hat box.jpg|Hatbox Ghost (Haunted Holidays website) Toby tortoise 2.gif|Toby Tortoise (since 2001) O'Harahom.png|Chief O'Hara Goatman and Mortimer.png|The Goat Man Officer Hobble.jpg|Officer Hobble Princess-disneyscreencaps com-10365.jpg|Harvey (left) from The Princess and the Frog Snout the Rat.jpg|Snout tikiforest.jpg|The Tiki Trees char_2049.jpg|Mole 1000px-Phineas_and_His_Friends_with_Super_Computer.jpg|Super Computer Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus (Phineas and Ferb) Gladstone Finds a Dollar.jpg|Gladstone Gander (Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!) Gyro-Gearloose01.png|Gyro Gearloose (Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!) char_107548.jpg|Wilbur the Wombeast (Sofia the First) Achmed aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg|Prince Achmed (Aladdin Ringmaster Portrait.jpg|The Ringmaster from Goof Troop Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 214 The Case of the Cola Cult arsenaloyal - YouTube12.jpg|Pop Top Rey Del Mal.png|The Horned King Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:1950s births Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Burton, Corey Burton, Corey Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Lion King Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Dumbo Category:Aladdin Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Treasure Planet Category:American voice actors Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Males Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Mulan Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Goof Troop Category:Darkwing Duck Category:TaleSpin Category:DuckTales Category:Fantasia Category:Epic Mickey Category:Video game actors Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Sofia the First Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Villain actors and Voice actors Category:Hero actors and Voice actors Category:Toy Story Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses